This invention relates generally to the conservation of energy through a power driven system wherein electrical energy is converted to kinetic energy for driving mechanical loads.
Battery powered, motor-generator drive systems for operating mechanical equipment such as automotive vehicles, are well known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 674,825, 925,385, 3,923,115 and 4,065,702. In all of such prior art systems, a flywheel is utilized to store kinetic energy and thereby reduce loss of generated energy in excess of the amount being used at any time to meet the demand of the load. Often, such drive systems are of the hybrid type in that they include a fuel fed engine. In those drive systems that have no fuel fed engine, such as the system disclosed in Pat. No. 674,825 to De Castro, there are built in mechanical energy losses of motor overload from overdrive of the flywheel at a higher speed and, electrical resistance losses from short circuiting.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved battery powered, motor-generator drive system of the energy storing flywheel type which is more efficient.